User talk:JosephD32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the All Pro Wrestling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 11:14, November 12, 2009 Rename Events Please go back to naming the events Vendetta Pro Wrestling Casino Royale 2011, etc. That's the format that all the indies are in. ROH All-Star Extravaganza for example, you can use VPW Casino Royale etc. - Wagnike2 12:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, no problem. JosephD32 12:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Adding Videos If you are going to add videos to pages, please add them under their own video section as you can see on the pages you've created so far that I fixed and keep them on the left please. On the right and not in their own heading just makes for too messy looking pages. - Wagnike2 14:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Also, you can put links around every wrestler. It doesn't just have to be the known ones. - Wagnike2 14:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Alright, no problem. I tried to avoid putting "red" links because I was told something about that previously. JosephD32 08:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Cooongratulations! You have been qualified for a spot in the Hard''CORE! ''in the Bank WV (Wiki-View, sort-of like a PPV, but free.) for the #1 contendership for the Best in the World belt! To see more info, go right here! Sir! Vendetta Pro - Shamrock Slam 2013 poster *You can ask yes... it was because the image had a bad link and was not showing up on the page, if you have it and want to upload it again then please do so. Dean27 (talk) 08:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) *Alright, cool... I'll take care of that shortly. Thanx! JosephD32 (talk) 09:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vendetta Pro TV 2013 *Yeah if you can start to name them "March 2, 2013 Vendetta Pro TV results" etc from now on would be good... Try to keep most pages to 1 format if we can. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 13:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) *Alright, cool. I think I originally started with one from, I want to say Saturday Night's Main Event, so... I think that's why I named them like I did and didn't notice until I started looking at the weeklies. Ours airs about every three weeks. I'll do that with the next episode tho. Thanx. JosephD32 (talk) 13:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :*I have changed all the other shows to the correct format, so just carry on with that on the next event. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 13:58, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :*Awesome! Thank you so much! JosephD32 (talk) 12:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :*No probs... is there a website with detailed info on the Vendetta Pro roster so we can create some of the wrestler pages? Dean27 (talk) 12:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :*Unfortunately, no. I've been trying to get a number of people to give me the relevant information to put them together. A few people had, such as J.D. Horror, but a lot of that information is probably now outdated or irrelevant. It's a tad outdated (as in, I need some decent quality photos to put new roster pics together), but the official roster page is located at: http://www.vendettaprowrestling.com/main/roster/ JosephD32 (talk) 12:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :*Ok I've sorted the arena. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 13:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :*Not a huge thing, but please make sure when you are working on results to link everything including tag team names and wrestlers, I've noticed on some of your results that you tend to forgot to link one or two on each one. Otherwise, keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:40, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Request :* We probably could remove it, but may I ask why? It sort of goes against our attempts at making this wiki as complete as possible with information. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:44, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :* His words were "I need to kayfabe my all my real name stuff attached to wrestling right now." JosephD32 (talk) 08:14, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :* Then probably not. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :* Ok, wow... really? I get that you want a "complete" wiki, but I can't edit one minor detail of an Indy worker that the majority of the general public wouldn't know anyway to protect his real life? JosephD32 (talk) 02:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :*Where has all that info come from that we have on his page? Dean27 (talk) 13:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :*Right. A page I asked if it could be removed. Wagnike asked "why?", I told him. He said no. So, I removed his government name, which would somewhat serve the same purpose without removing it entirely. You added it right back, then 'protected' the page. I'm just wondering why it's such a big deal that his actual name be kept on there. JosephD32 (talk) 15:51, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :*To be more accurate, he asked if the page could be removed. I figured if the page itself had to stay, then at least removing his legal name would still keep the information that is important to this wiki intact. JosephD32 (talk) 15:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC)